A number of very effective information processing tools for enhancing academic and technical learning have been developed. Based on pilot work and feedback from experts it is expected that two of these tools-- Concept Mapping and Scripted Cooperation, will have a profound impact on drug and alcohol education and prevention. Concept mapping involves the conversion of information into two-dimensional node-link diagrams interrelating important concepts. These maps provide a visual/spatial perspective on information not typically give in lectures or standard printed documents. Scripted cooperation involves the specification of processing roles and activities for interacting peer dyads. Following the development of expert alcohol and cocaine maps, a series of six major experiments and associated pilot studies using heterogeneous groups of college freshmen ad high school seniors will be conducted. The results of these efforts will indicate the effectiveness of Concept Mapping and Scripted Cooperation as tools for: - Extracting and organizing "expert" knowledge. - Presenting/communicating knowledge to program participants. - Identifying high-risk individuals and diagnosing their problems. - Assisting participants in the integration of their prior knowledge with "new" knowledge in order to foster attitudinal and behavioral change. - Providing general strategies and skills that can be used in other settings. The empirical information derived from this project will be used to further develop a model of drug and alcohol education, and will be used in the preparation of instructional materials for practitioners.